


Lost and Found Again

by LunaHufflepuff



Category: Enola Holmes (2020)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Future Fic, Historical Inaccuracy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:55:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27016897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaHufflepuff/pseuds/LunaHufflepuff
Summary: “Quiet!” Enola hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard, “Don’t say my name, I’m undercover!”Enola’s words seemed to bring Tewksbury out of whatever daze he had fallen into. He straightened, “Of course, it's just thatー” Tewksbury paused before lowering his voice, “I haven’t seen you in nearly a year.”Enola was momentarily overwhelmed at the softness in his eyes, a warmth that had not been directed at her in months.3 times Enola finds Tewksbury + 1 time he finds her
Relationships: Enola Holmes/Viscount "Tewky" Tewksbury
Comments: 38
Kudos: 540





	Lost and Found Again

**Author's Note:**

> Should I be working on my WIP instead of this? Yes, probably. Did I instead watch this movie and fall in love with the characters and decide to write this? Also yes.

**1.**

_“You’re not rid of me yet, Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilwether”_

Enola _had_ intended to maintain in contact with the young Marquess when she spoke those words. Yet soon after that morning, a man had approached Enola with an intriguing case about a robbery and soon enough, new mysteries continued falling at her feet. It wasn’t _her fault_ that once she started a mystery, she could not seem to stop until she unraveled it.

It had been nearly a year since she had last seen Tewksbury that Enola found herself dressed as a servant balancing a tray of wine glasses at a party at the Duke of Rutland’s estate.

Weaving through the crowd, Enola was silently thankful that her latest disguise only required her to wear a simple blue and black dress with her hair made into a neat bun. Pausing to offer a small group of men wine, Enola was able to catch part of their conversation.

“Yes, he is a strange fellow.”

“You must admit, the Duke _does_ have a way with words.”

“Why yes, just the other day…”

As much as Enola wanted to continue listening, she knew her continued hovering would only draw attention to her. The reason she liked disguising herself as a servant was because the wealthy always seemed to forget that their servants actually have ears, a fact that lent itself to an easy method of eavesdropping.

Resolving to circle back to that group of Lords later to figure out which Duke they had been talking about, Enola moved towards the edge of the large parlour where dozens of members of England’s elite were gathered, mingling before the banquet commenced.

Enola stopped at a table to rearrange the glasses of wine balanced on her tray and leaned forward to better hear the group of young women gossiping next to her.

“He does look quite dashing, doesn’t he?”

“Oh, most definitely. That suit does him quite a few favors.”

“Best of all, he’s _single_.”

Enola glanced over at the four women as they all broke out into carefully controlled giggles. Silently noting that they all seemed to be looking in a certain direction, Enola followed their line of sight and her heart momentarily stopped when she realized who the women had been gossiping about.

Hands clasped behind his back and wearing a sleek black suit with his hair carefully combed back was none other than Viscount Tewksbury, the Marquess of Basilwether.

_He does look dashing._

Enola instantly blushed, embarrassed at the first thought her mind had formed. Despite this, she couldn’t help but agree with the giggling women. It hadn’t yet been a year since Enola had last seen him, yet Tewksbury seemed to have grown another inch or two and his hair was now more carefully cut, neatly framing his face. His sleek suit and gloved hands seemed to give him an aura of composure and maturity.

Before she knew it, Enola found herself walking up to Tewsbury and an older gentleman he was conversing with. 

Coming to a stop behind Tewksbury, Enola spoke up, “Wine?”

The pair suddenly stopped talking, looking over to see who had interrupted their conversation and Enola held back a wide smile as Tewksbury’s brown eyes widened upon seeing her. Enola in turn couldn’t help but hold his gaze, allowing her eyes to show the joy she felt at seeing him.

After a few moments, Tewksbury opened his mouth to speak but was cut off as the man he had been talking to reached over and picked up a glass of wine from Enola’s tray.

The man’s movement snapped Tewksbury and Enola back to the moment as they remembered where they were.

Clearing his throat, Tewksbury turned to the man he had been conversing with, “Forgive me, my Lord, but I must attend to something,”

Thankfully, the man accepted Tewksbury’s words and the pair bowed their heads to each other and the man moved away, joining another group of men who were speaking animatedly.

Knowing that standing in the middle of the crowded parlour would surely attract attention, Enola swiftly walked to an uncrowded far corner. Stopping at the spot, Enola turned around in time to see Tewkbury arrive next to her, his eyes wide as if he wasn’t sure if she really was in front of him.

After a moment, Tewksbury spoke up, “Enola, Iー”

“Quiet!” Enola hissed, glancing around to see if anyone had heard, “Don’t say my name, I’m undercover!”

Enola’s words seemed to bring Tewksbury out of whatever daze he had fallen into. Tewksbury straightened, “Of course, it's just thatー” Tewksbury paused before lowering his voice, “I haven’t seen you in nearly a year.”

Enola was momentarily overwhelmed at the softness in Tewksbury’s eyes, a warmth that had not been directed at her in months. Her hand suddenly tingled, remembering the spot where Tewksbury had kissed it all those months ago and Enola had the sudden desire for him to do it again. Taking a deep breath, Enola forced herself to remember where she was and the task at hand. “Yes, well, sorry about that,” Enola made sure to keep her tone matter-of-fact, “But you know, detective work is a far busier vocation than it seems.”

A smile formed on the boy’s face, accentuating his chiseled features, “Of course,” Despite his serious tone, a hint of playfulness slipped through, “A detective’s work never ends.” Enolla rolled her eyes, a sense of easy comfort befalling her that she had not realized she was missing. Tewksbury paused, his voice becoming hernest, “I’ve missed you.”

Enola felt a warm sensation spread throughout her body but she refused to attempt to identify it. Instead she returned his smile with a soft one of her own, “Yes, well, the months have seemed to fly by.”

“That they have,” Tewksbury agreed easily with a sigh, “The House of Lords has been busier than ever and youー” Tewksbury paused, and Enola saw the moment that his face changed as a thought occurred to him, “Well, what _are_ you doing here?”

“Really?” Enola raised an eyebrow, “It’s taken you this long to ask?”

Tewksbury’s cheeks turned pink even as he attempted to keep his voice even, “I’m serious. Why are you serving wine at the Duke of Rutland’s banquet?”

“Is it really such a stretch for me to work a service job?” Enola quipped back. This time it was Tewksbury’s turn to raise an eyebrow. “Fine, I’m here because of a lead in a case I’m working on. The Duke of Rutland is infamous for being quite loose lipped after a few cups of brandy.”

Tewksbury nodded at her words before straightening, “Very well, how can I help?”

Enola couldn’t help but smile at how ready her friend was to assist her. Despite this, Enola shook her head. “As much as I appreciate the offer, I must decline. My mission here is to find intel while drawing as little attention to myself as possible. Having a Marquess trailing behind me is sure to draw more than a few stares. Speaking of which,” Enola looked around the parlour and noticed that a pair of women were not so discreetly looking at her and Tewksbury, “We’ve already been talking for far too long. We’ve caught some people’s attention.”

Tewksbury nodded his head, “Of course,” Enola’s gaze flickered down as his adam's apple bobbed, “Will we be able to continue talking when you have finished gathering information?”

“If all goes smoothly, I’ll find you after the banquet, before you get in your carriage.” Enola paused as she was momentarily brought back to standing in the busy London street, allowing herself one last glance at Tewksbury through the metal gates before joining the neverending flow of people in the city. Tewksbury’s eyes held that same warmth that had made her hesitate before walking away from him. Suspecting that he was most likely thinking the same thing as her, Enola allowed her face to split into a wide grin, “Don’t worry, you’ll see me again, Viscount Tewksbury, Marquess of Basilwether.”

**2.**

As it turned out, things did not go smoothly that evening.

Once dinner had been served at the banquet, Enola had used that window of opportunity to sneak into the Duke of Rutland’s office to find any incriminating information. Although she had been able to find a lead for her case, a butler had caught her in the act, forcing Enola to climb out the window and flee the estate.

It had now been six months since she had encountered Tewksbury at the banquet that had Enola now standing outside the flower market in Covent Garden for the past hour, scanning the crowds in hopes of seeing a robber that she had been tasked with finding. Thanks to her sleuthing skills, she had been able to sketch out a drawing of the man and find out that he has a brother that works in the flower market. Enola knew it was not much, but it was the best lead she had so far.

She paused her searching to look back down at the drawing in her hands, hoping that if she looked at the man’s likeness enough, perhaps said man would appear before her.

Resolving that if she did not see the robber within the next thirty minutes she would move to a different spot, Enola looked up just in time to see something that made her freeze.

Walking calmly in a well tailored black and blue suit and perfectly polished shoes was Viscount Tewksbury, the Marquess of Basilwether.

A smile instantly spread on Enola’s face as she moved quickly toward him, sidestepping a group of children to reach him. Just as he was about to walk through the tall archway that is the entrance to the flower market, Enola called out his name.

“Tewksbury!”

At once, the young marquess froze, turning to look in her direction and Enola used the pause to finally reach him. Seeing the wide smile now on Tewksbury’s face dampened the anxiety Enola momentarily felt at calling attention to herself in such a crowded place.

“Enola Iー”

Whatever Tewksbury had been about to say was swiftly cut off by Enola pulling him into a hug. 

After having been dealing with matters in the real world for over a year and a half, Enola knew that propriety dictated that hugging Tewksbury, especially in such a public place, was frowned upon and would surely draw attention. Yet as Tewksbury wrapped his arms around her, Enola could not quite bring herself to care.

After a few seconds, the two pulled away, a bright smile still firmly in place on both their faces. Finally, Tewksbury spoke up, “Why don’t we go somewhere a bit less crowded to talk?”

In the back of her mind, Enola knew that she was in the middle of an investigation and leaving her post could easily allow her suspect to slip past her fingers. Despite this, Enola wordlessly allowed Tewksbury to offer her his arm and lead her to a tea shop just a block away.

Once they were both seated at a table near the window in the small but richly decorated tearoom, their starkly different clothing suddenly hit Enola.

While Tewksbury was wearing a sleek suit that had obviously been tailored to fit him and his shiny top hat perched on a hatstand next to them, Enola was wearing a simple light blue dress with her hair in a messy bun. Enola could not help but blush at how she must look next to the handsome and smartly dressed Marquess in front of her. When she had gotten dressed that morning, Enola certainly had not imagined that she would end up in a tearoom with _Tewksbury_ of all people.

After a waiter had taken their orders, everything that had been boiling inside of Enola came rushing out. “I’m so sorry Tewksbury. I had meant to find you after the banquet but then I saw that the door of the Duke of Rutland's office was unlocked and I couldn't pass up the chance to go looking. And I did find _some_ information so at least there’s that but then a butler came in and I had to jump out the window. Oh, I feel so terrible about leaving you but then I think they sent out some dogs to find me andー”

“Enola,”

“ーhonestly it was a stroke of luck that I was able to hide in the nearby townー”

“ _Enola_ ,” The youngest Holmes suddenly stopped talking as Tewksbury put his hand on top of Enola’s own hand that had been resting on the table. Enola’s eyes snapped to Tewksbury’s as she suddenly felt like she was drowning in the warmth in them. “I’m not mad,”

Enola felt a tension in her shoulders that she had not even realized was there lift. “You’re not?”

“No,” Tewksbury shook his head, a hint of a smirk seeping into his soft smile, “I was a bit confused at first but I figured you had just fallen into a bit more of the usual Enola Holmes trouble.” He paused a second before adding, “You do seem to have a knack for that,”

Enola could not help but roll her eyes at his words, “It _would_ seem so.”

Enola suddenly found herself staring into the young marquess’ eyes, a sense of peace befalling her as his warm hand rested on top of her own.

After a few moments, Enola forced herself to break eye contact as the waiter placed their tea cups in front of them. Reluctantly, Enola pulled her hand away from Tewkbury’s as she stirred sugar into her tea.

“So,” Enola spoke up, “How have things been going, _Viscount Tewksbury_?”

Tewksbury smiled at her words, shaking his head, “Always such a tone of respect with you.” Tewksbury paused before adding, “Although, I’m actually not a Viscount anymore.”

“Oh?” Enola raised an eyebrow, “Have they already tired of you at the House of Lords?”

Tewksbury let out a chuckle, accentuating his dimples, “No. Now that I’ve taken my seat in the House of Lords, I’ve now officially taken on the title of Marquess of Basilwether. So, no ‘Viscount’ now.”

Enola nodded her head, “Very well, _Marquess_ , what brought you to Covent Garden today?”

“Well, you know me and flowers,” Tewksbury replied with a shrug and _yes she did know_ , didn’t she? Enola could still clearly remember him in the much less conspicuous arrangement of tan pants and a worn grey coat as he tended to baskets of flowers with care. “Things have been busy in the House of Lords since the reform bill and I’ve taken to coming to the flower market to clear my head after some particularly difficult debates.”

As he spoke, Enola could picture Tewksbury passionately speaking to his fellow Lords on important issues, his _oh so silly hair_ tousled as he ran a hand through it. She could see him walking through the crowds as he came to a stop in front of a vendor and looked carefully at the flowers being sold. She could even imagine him turning around with a rose in hand and handing it to her with a warm smile asー

“The real question is what were you doing outside of the flower market?”

Enola could almost hear a record scratching as she was pulled out of a daydream she had not even realized she had fallen into. Enola made sure to disguise her embarrassment at realizing she had been having a daydream about _Tewksbury of all people_ by taking a careful sip of tea before answering, “Well I’ve actually been following a lead in a case I’ve been working on.”

“Well,” Tewksbury prodded, “Do tell.”

As so she did.

Enola went into the full story of the case, telling him all the details she had been told and what she had figured out so far. As she was talking, Enola realized just how much she had missed being able to talk to someone about her sleuthing and Tewksbury was the perfect person for it, listening attentively and asking all the right questions, even offering an insight that had not even occurred to her. It was not until Enola took a sip of her now cold tea after her retelling of her past week that she realized that nearly an hour had now gone past.

Tewksbury grinned as Enola made a face swallowing her tea, “Mine’s gone cold as well.”

“I do suppose I went off on a _bit_ of a tangent,” Enola apologized.

“It’s alright,” Tewksbury reassured her with a smile, “I enjoy talking to you.”

At that, the pair fell into a comfortable silence as they finished their teas, exchanging smiles. Enola could not help but marvel at how comfortable it felt sitting with him. She usually hated sitting in silence yet she now felt no rush to attempt to fill the quiet.

Once she drank the last drops of her tea, Enola let out a sigh, “Well, I do suppose I should be going now.”

“Yes, a bit of time _has_ gone by,” Tewksbury admitted as he pulled out some coins and placed them on the table, “Can Iーmay I walk you back to your lodgings?”

“A kind offer,” Enola acknowledged as she stood up, smoothing out any wrinkles that had formed on her dress, “But one I must decline. I still have a bit more investigating I need to do.”

“Very well,” Tewksbury relented, putting his top hat back on as they exited the tearoom, “I’m sure you’ll catch that thief in no time,”

Enola smiled at him, noting that his sleek top hat made him look even taller, “Thank you, again, for the tea.” Enola paused, committing the sight of Tewkbury in the afternoon light to memory, “I suppose I’ll see you around, _Marquess_.”

**3.**

As it turns out, casually running into someone around London is an act easier said than done.

It had now been three month since that day in the tearoom that Enola was now walking in the early evening light through the streets of London, striding steadily toward the Palace of Westminster. The bells that signaled that the House of Lords had finished session had sounded 15 minutes ago and Enola could only hope that a certain marquess had not yet left the area.

As she approached the block where she had talked to Tewksbury through the gates nearly two years ago, Enola chanced a glance behind her. Just as she expected, a man in black bowler hat that had been following her for the past 30 minutes was a few meters behind her. Quickening her pace, Enola turned the corner just in time to see Tewksbury standing in the gated side entrance of the Palace of Westminster, conversing with another young man that Enola could only deduce to be a fellow Lord.

“Lord Basilwether!” Enola called out once she was within earshot, silently thankful that she did at least learn how to properly address nobility at Miss Harrison’s finishing school.

At once the two nobles turned in the direction of her voice and Enola came to a stop in front of them and took a moment to take them in.

The two (Enola _supposed_ that Tewksbury did count as a man now) young men were dressed in similar attire of expensive looking dark suits with matching vests and ties, their top hats perched atop their neatly combed hair. Enola inwardly patted her past self on the back, thankful that she had chosen to wear a nice green embroidered dress with a matching hat so that she now did not stand out as much next to the two Lords.

“Enola,” Tewksbury greeted her, his polite smile shifting into a sincere one.

“Hello,” Enola greeted nervously, forcing herself to not look behind her to see if the man following her had drawn closer. Instead she glanced at the blonde young man next to Tewksbury who looked to be a few years older.

After a moment of staring at her, Tewksbury suddenly seemed to remember that he had just been in the middle of a conversation and straightened, falling into social protocol, “Miss Holmes, this my colleague, Lord Strafford. Lord Strafford, this is myー” Tewksbury cleared his throat, eyes darting to Enola before continuing, “This is detective Miss Enola Holmes,”

Enola made sure to give Lord Strafford a quick curtsy, as propriety dictated. Lord Strafford, in turn, looked surprised, “Holmes? Like Sherlock Holmes?”

Enola withheld an eyeroll at his words. It seemed everyone had that same reaction when they heard her full name. Instead, Enola gave the man a polite smile, “Yes, he is my brother.”

“Fascinating,” Lord Strafford, to his credit, seemed genuinely intrigued. The man turned to Tewksbury, “I did not know you were acquainted with Sherlock Holmes, Lord Basilwether.”

Tewksbury, in turn, seemed unsure as to what to say, “Well, Iー”

“I’m actually here on his behalf,” Enola cut in, not minding that it would most likely seem rude to Lord Strafford, “I’m investigating a case and my brother sent me here to ask Lord Basilwether a few questions,” Enola turned to Tewksbury, “You received his telegram, correct?”

After a moment Tewkbury nodded and Enola could almost see the gears turning in his head, “Yes, of course,” Tewksbury turned to his colleague, “Forgive me, Lord Strafford, but I must cut our conversation short. I must attend to this.”

Lord Strafford, thankful, easily accepted this, “Of course, we can resume tomorrow before the House reconvenes," The Lord turned back Enola, tipping his hat, “It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Holmes,”

With that, Lord Strafford turned around, heading back through the gate to join a group of Lords conversing. Once Enola was satisfied that he was far enough away, she turned to Tewksbury.

“How about a cup of tea at your lodgings?”

Enola could tell Tewksbury was confused as to what was happening but he thankfully accepted her proposal with a nod, “My family has a house only a few blocks away.”

With that, Enola looped her arm through Tewksbury’s as she allowed him to lead her in the correct direction.

After about a minute of walking in silence, Enola leaned in closer to Tewksbury, “Before we cross the street, look both ways and then look behind us and tell me if you see a man with a black bowler hat in a grey suit, looks to be about forty, cleanly shaven,”

A few seconds later, Tewksbury did as she instructed and as soon as they crossed the street, he spoke up, “I saw him. Who is he?”

“A murderer I’ve been tracking for the past week,” Enola replied pleasantly, hoping her stiff posture did not betray the anxiety she was feeling. “Nothing to worry about,”

Tewksbury, it seemed, was having a much harder time keeping his composure. He voice lowered, an obvious tremble to it, “Nothing toーwe’re being followed by a _murderer_?”

Enola glanced around to make sure no one had heard as they rounded a corner and started down a street lined with prestenely kept houses. “How much farther? I don’t want to say too much out in the open.”

“Not far,” Tewksbury reassured, obviously still uncomfortable with her withholding information.

True to his word, the pair came to a stop a minute or two later outside the gates of a tall brick house with a perfectly cut lawn and neatly trimmed bushes. Tewksbury reached into one of his suit’s pockets and pulled out a set of keys, unlocking the metal gates and leading Enola up the short cobblestone path and into his house.

Closing the door behind him, Enola took a moment to take in the entryway and adjoining drawing room. The floors were all made of sleek wood and the walls decorated with flowery wallpaper with several paintings and tapestries hanging from them. A small crystal and silver chandelier hung from the ceiling of the entryway, a staircase with matching silver accents closeby.

Following Tewksbury into the drawing room, Enola marveled at how despite all the furniture and decorations being of obviously high and expensive quality, hints of Tewksbury were still present, such as the row flower pots that were perched in front of a large window that overlooked the street. Enola absentmindedly noted how beautiful the purple and pink hyacinths looked in the sunlight of the summer evening. Taking a seat on one of the lush red sofas, Enola could not help but smile at seeing a book titled _Floriography: Flowers and Their Meanings_ resting on one of the end tables. Just as Tewksbury sat down next to her, a voice cut into Enola’s inner musings.

“Lord Basilwether?”

Enola turned her head just in time to a portly looking woman with blonde hair made into a tight bun come bustling into the room. “My Lord, I thought I heard youー” The woman suddenly stopped when she caught sight of Enola and Tewksbury sitting in the drawing room. The woman straightened, “My apologies for intruding, I’ll go fetch some tea,”

With that the woman gave a small curtsy and left, not even allowing Enola nor Tewksbury to say anything in response.

Instead, Enola broke the silence, “This is a lovely home,”

Tewksbury gave her an unimpressed look, “Really? You went to find me at Westminster Palace while being followed by a murder and that’s what you say?”

Enola let out a huff, faintly reminded of when she had said a similar thing to him nearly two years ago when she found him tending a stall in the flower markets in Covent Garden. Despite this, she was thankful she would not have to beat around the bush. “Good, let’s cut straight to the point then.”

And so Enola told him about how a little over a week ago she had been reading a newspaper when she read about a body that had been found in the East End and from that she had begun gathering information on the case, ultimately leading her to steal a bundle of papers about the case from Inspector Lestrade. Tewsbury had given her a look that was equal parts impressed and disapproving when she told him that piece of the story. Yet he allowed her to tell him about how she had been going across London following different leads, including one that had led her to Cambridge for a day. It was not until she began telling him about how she had dressed as a man and snuck into a pub two nights ago that Tewskbury finally interjected.

“You went into a _pub_?”

Enola rolled her eyes, “Yes, do keep up,”

Tewksbury shook his head, “Enola, you went to a pub in the _East End_. You could have gotten seriously hurt.”

Enola wanted to snap back that she could take care of herself but the look in Tewksbury’s eyes gave her pause. His brown eyes looked weary and Enola could tell that he was most likely imagining what could happen to a young woman discovered to be in a pub in the poorest neighborhood in London. 

Enola suddenly had the urge to place her hand on top of Tewksbury’s but refrained. “Yes I suppose it was a bit risky,” Enola acknowledged after a moment, “But it led me to being able to figure out who the murderer is.”

Enola could tell that Tewksbury wanted to say more on the matter but he remained silent as she finished her story, concluding with how a few hours ago, the murderer had realized that Enola had figured out his identity and had been trailing her, most likely hoping to corner her.

“So when I heard the bells from Westminster Palace, I figured that he would be less inclined to attempt to attack me if he saw that I was in the company of a Lord.” Enola concluded, fiddling with the hat and pins she had long since taken out of her hair.

“Well it’s good that you found me,” Tewksbury replied after a moment, “You know you can always come to me if you’re ever in any sort of trouble.”

Enola smiled at his words, “If I came to you every time I was in trouble I’d probably be at your door every other day,”

“Would that be such a bad thing?” Tewksbury's voice was low as he spoke and Enola’s breath caught in her throat.

The warmth shining through his eyes felt all consuming, the same glimmer in them when he had kissed her hand; the same warmth when she had hugged him after thinking he had died; the same awe when Enola went up to him at the Duke of Rutland’s banquet; that same fondness as when they had spent an hour in the tearoom catching up. And it would not be such a bad thing, would it, to spend more afternoons like this just talking with Tewskbury? Afternoons where the main topic of conversation was not a case she was solving but instead about a pretty dress she had seen or a new variety of flower Tewksbury had gotten. Enola suddenly had the overwhelming urge to scoot closer to him and take his hand in hers. 

_Honk!_

The sound of a passing motor car made Enola jump and be pulled out of that dangerous train of thought. She had to focus, there was a murderer on the loose and she needed to go to Scotland Yard and present the information she had gathered to Inspector Lestrade.

Enola cleared her throat, “Well I should be going now.” Enola stood up, turning to look at the window that showed the quickly fading daylight.

“No,” The feeling of a hand on her wrist made Enola turn, seeing that Tewksbury had quickly stood and reached for her hand. Tewksbury paused before hurriedly adding, “I meanーIt’s getting late and the manーthe murderer could very well still be waiting outside the house.”

“I can take care of myself,” Enola pointed out, unsure as to what Tewksbury was getting at.

“I know you can,” Tewksbury quickly reassured, “But that doesn’t take away the fact that he’s dangerous. Just… stay the night. The house has more than enough room and you can borrow any of the clothes my mother keeps here.” Tewksbury paused, seeing the apprehension evident on Enola’s face, and spoke again in a softer tone, “ _Please_ ,”

The softness in his voice made something in Enola melt as she let out a sigh. Realizing that Tewksbury still had a hold of her wrist, Enola pulled her hand away before answering, “Alright, but just for the night,”

Tewksbury’s shoulders visibly loosened as he gave her a soft smile, “I’ll have one of the servants show you to your room,” he paused before adding, “ _Thank you,_ ” 

.

Enola was gone by sunrise the next morning, leaving behind a neatly made bed with a purple hyacinth resting on one of the pillows.

**+1**

“Enola, there’s someone here to see you.”

Sherlock’s voice pulled Enola out of her thoughts as she turned away from staring out the window that showed the rainy streets of London. Enola set down the drawing she had been working on. “Who is it?”

Sherlock paused for a second and Enola saw a brief flash of their mother in his eyes, “I think it would be best if you just came and saw yourself.”

With that, Sherlock walked out of the room, leaving Enola to process the strange interaction that had just transpired between her and her brother.

For the past three days, Enola had been staying in the spare bedroom of 221b Baker Street at the behest of her brother. In truth, Enola had not been happy when she had awoken on a couch in Sherlock’s apartment after being knocked out by an assassin she had been pursuing. It had turned out that seconds after Enola had been hit over the head, Sherlock had shown up with Inspector Lestrade in tow. After that, Enola had reluctantly agreed to stay with Sherlock until she recovered from the concussion she had acquired.

Figuring that Sherlock was probably just in a mood, Enola left the bedroom and walked down the hall, only stopping to make sure that her hair was mostly in place in the hallway mirror. Satisfied with what she saw, Enola turned the corner and was quickly stopped in her tracks by what she saw in 221b Baker Street’s drawing room.

Standing in a perfectly tailored suit and soaking wet from the pouring rain outside was a frazzled looking Tewksbury.

Tewksbury straightened upon catching sight up her, his mouth hanging slightly open as if in awe at seeing her.

Enola, in turn, was frozen, unsure what to do. After a few moments of silence, Enola blurted out the first thing that came to mind, “You’re drenched,”

Enola had to withhold from smacking herself in the face. Enola prided herself on her intelligence but in this moment she could not help but marvel at how stupid she could be at times. After having left Tewksbury’s house a month ago without even a goodbye, _that was what she came up with?_

Tewksbury did not even bother looking down at himself, “Yes, I suppose so.”

Enola looked around the drawing room, hoping that maybe one of the paintings on the wall could offer her insight for what to do. “Well, are youー”

“I saw the purple hyacinths!” Tewsbury blurted out, cutting Enola off.

“Youーwhat?”

“The purple hyacinths you left on the bed,” Tewksbury began again, this time less hurriedly, “I saw them.” Enola felt herself holding her breath as Tewksbury continued, “Also known as _Hyacinthus_ from the _Asparagaceae_ family, they’re native to the eastern Meditteranean.” As he went on, his words began to come out rushed again. “Different colored hyacinths have different meanings. Yellow hyacinths mean jealousy and blue ones mean constancy. And purple…” Tewksbury sighed, running a hand through his hair as his eyes looked at her pleadingly, “When I woke up that morning and you were gone I wasn’t sure what to think. One of the servants said they saw you leaving the house around sunrise and I was worried about you, what with that killer and all, and this morning I caught wind from an Earl that you were staying with your brother and I came here as soon as I could and I was just wondering…” Tewksbury paused as he took a few steps toward her, “Do you know what purple hyacinths mean?”

Enola’s heart was beating rapidly in her chest. She could not help but marvel at how a seemingly simple question could feel so loaded. After a beat she spoke up, “Yes. I do,” Enola had not meant for her voice to come out so quiet, “They’re used as a way to say sorry.”

Tewksbury nodded his head and began to open his mouth to say something but Enola spoke up before he could. “I saw them on the windowsill in your house while we were talking,” Enola paused for a second, gathering up her courage, “Talking with you, spending time with you, it’s… effortless. In a way it always has been, even when I found your knowledge of which plants to eat strange. And when we were talking in your house I could see myself staying there, spending more evenings and mornings and meals with you. And when I woke up that morning, all those thoughts scared me. And I didn’t want to just disappear like that but I didn't know what to do and Iー”

“Marry me,” Tewksbury blurted out, cutting off Enola’s ramblings. 

Seeing Enola’s shocked expression, Tewksbury reached into one of the pockets of his suit and pulled out a small pouch. Enola’s breath caught in her throat as Tewksbury opened the pouch and pulled out a shiny ring while getting down on one knee.

“Tewksbury Iー”

“ _Please_ ,” Tewksbury’s eyes were soft and his tone pleading, “Just… let me say something.”

Enola could only let out a strangled sounding “Okay,”

“Enola,” Tewksbury began, clearing his throat, “The first time I saw you, you were dressed as a boy and I was climbing out of a piece of luggage. But as we started talking and I figured out you were a girl, I also quickly realized just how special you are, even when you were telling me to get out of your sight. And after you saved my life and we parted ways in London, I couldn’t get you out of my head.” Tewksbury paused, running a hand through his hair, “And somehow we keep finding each other and helping each other and everytime... I lose you again.,” His voice broke as he stopped for a moment before speaking softly, “I… I love you. With all my heart and soul.”

Enola suddenly felt like she couldn’t breath, her heart pounding, “Tewksbury… Iー”

“Talking to you, seeing you in my house,” Tewksbury began again, a strength returning to his voice, “I realized I didn’t want toーI _can’t_ keep losing. I realized I want more days like that, days where we spend hours just talking, where you tell me about a mystery you’re solving and I try to help, even if it’s just in a small way. So please, will you marry me?”

Enola stood in silence for a moment, thinking over his words. “I want that too,” She finally said softly.

At once, a smile spread across Tewksbury’s face as he stood up, striding toward her and taking her hands into his own. “Really?”

“Yes,” Enola spoke after a moment and she couldn’t help but relish in the warmth she felt in having Tewksbury’s larger hands around her own. She felt a bit overwhelmed as she gathered her thoughts. Usually, she was always ready with a comeback or a quick remark but this felt too important to say anything too rash. After a moment of reflection she gave him a smile and spoke. “Truthfully, the first time we spoke, I thought you were an idiot,” Tewksbury let out a chuckle, “But when we parted ways and I realized your life was in danger, I realized I couldn’t let you die. And slowly, I let you in, let you see the real me.”

“And now we’ve spent more time together and I was at your house, and I realized…” Enola continued, “I realized I want to have a life with you, I want to wake up in the mornings and see you. I want to know more about your love for plants and see your smile when you talk about them. But I was scared. Everyone in my life, my mother, even my brothers, they always leave me behind, try to turn me into something,” Enola’s voice broke as she felt a tear slip down her face. “And I’m just scared… scared that you’ll do the same.”

Tewksbury let go of one of her hands to wipe away her tears, “I promise you, I will never do that and I will never leave you. I love every part of you. From the way you mumble to yourself when you’re trying to solve a problem to how you tell me off for doing something stupid. I love you, the good _and_ the bad.”

Tewksbury’s words made Enola melt and the fluttering in her stomach increased. Taking a deep breath, Enola did something that even she wasn’t expecting. She stood on the tips of her toes and kissed him.

She suddenly felt the warm spread to her entire body and a soaring feeling overtake her as Tewksbury placed a hand on her cheek with such gentleness. Enola wasn’t sure how long they kissed. It could have been a few seconds or it could have been a lifetime.

All too soon they pulled away with matching smiles. Enola was left breathless but she could not find it in herself to mind. Taking his hand into her own, Enola spoke quietly, “I love you too,” If possible, Tewksbury’s smile widened. Enola suddenly remembered how only minutes before, Tewksbury had been down on one knee, “And my answer is yes, under one condition,”

Determination filled Tewksbury’s eyes, “Yes, _anything_. Just name it.”

Enola smiled at Tewksbury’s lack of hesitation, “I want to keep doing my detective work and you won’t stop me.”

“Of course,” Tewksbury reassured instantly, “I would never ask you to give up something you love. If we getー _when_ we get married, you’ll have your pick of cases. Earls and Viscounts and Dukes will be lining up for you to solve their cases.”

“Good,” Enola smiled, “Now let me see that ring.”

  
  



End file.
